Untitled
by Marshall Mathers
Summary: Just read the damn thing.


  
Untitled  
  
by Marshall Mathers  
  
  
I suddenly sat straight up in bed, my body cold with sweat. I breathed deeply and tried to calm my screaming mind. This was the fourth time this week I've had these dreams, and they are interfering with not only my sleep but my performance in school and life in general during the day. Every time they come, I would wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to get back to sleep. Very annoying. They were...just weird, I decided, recalling what I'd dreamed about. Not quite nightmares, because inside my dreams I'm not afraid; quite the contrary, actually, I had been happy. But they weren't exactly pleasureable, because they creep me out a little bit. No, they aren't weird, they're simply...disturbing. Because I normally didn't destroy entire cities, or the people he cared about, and then laughed about it. I can't believe that's what could come out of my messed up mind. I rubbed my temples and sighed. This was always the tough part, now. Deciding what to do with myself that can possibly take my mind of these...these...whatever you want to call them, dreams. I suddenly turned thoughtful, considering. Heh. My dad would absolutely kill me for it, but he didn't have to find out about it, did he? I slipped out of bed and got into my training pants. I didn't bother with a shirt. A waste of time, really, to put on a shirt if no one was going to see you. I slunk down the halls of Capsule Corp., heading for the gravity room. Vegeta never let anyone in there; you would think it was holy to him or something. Whatever. I'm his son, right? He can't kill me. Can he...? Dunno. Guess I'll find out. When I got to the door of the gravity room, I debated with myself as to how high I should turn it to. I wanted a workout. Half grinning, I turned it up high. I would give myself one, that's for sure. I walked in, and flinched under the sudden change in gravity. Oh, man. It took a lot of strength just to walk, and it wasn't even turned up all the way! I forced myself to stand, and I walked around a little bit to get used to the gravity. Over the next hour and a half I lifted weights, flew around, stretched and performed exercises that Gohan had taught me. I was tired beyond belief, but I kept working to keep my mind off my stupid dreams. No! I thought suddenly. Don't even start thinking about that! Just give all your attention and energy to the weights...  
  
The door opened suddenly and I spun around, by habit going into a defensive crouch. When I saw who it was, I knew I was dead. It was my father. I wasn't sure if I should stay in my crouch or straighten up. Since I didn't feel like getting into a sparring match with him, even though it was quite probable that he was going to try and hurt me anyway, I straightened slowly.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing in here, brat?!" he yelled.   
  
I took a deep breath and didn't look at him. "I'm...sorry. I-I just...I couldn't sleep, so I figured...s-sorry..." I stammared. I wasn't used to talking to him much, so maybe that was why I was so nervous.   
  
"You aren't allowed in my gravity room," he said flatly.   
  
"I-I know...just...these stupid dreams...they just...I mean, I can't sleep..." My speech wasn't getting much better. I felt like I had to pay this man the highest respect I could give. I didn't dare to look at him in the eye, for I was afraid I would see utter hate and loathing in those eyes. I couldn't bear to see it. I have been trying my entire life to get my dad to like me, but nothing has worked. It was stupid of me to go in here. It was...idiotic!  
  
"So you used my gravity room to escape from some pathetic human nightmares?" he sneered. I knew I shouldn't mind his scorn; I was used to it. But I still wish he wouldn't do it quite so much.  
  
"They weren't exactly nightmares..." I trailed off. He didn't care. He never would. He hated me because of my stupid human blood.   
  
My father didn't say anything. There was nothing he had to say. He was mad and pissed, understandibly. "Look, I won't do it again. I just had really...um...disturbing...dreams, and each time I have them I can't get back to sleep. So I need to keep myself busy for the rest of the night. Tonight I decided to try your gravity room," I said. At least I wasn't stammaring any more. That's a relief.   
  
"How were they...'disturbing'?" My dad asked. He didn't really care, or at least did a good job of not showing it, but I could tell his curiosity was just the tiniest bit aroused. That was good. Maybe he wouldn't kill me.  
  
"Well, uh, I was just sorta...killing people. And cities and stuff. People that I know."  
  
"Like Kakkorot's family?" he asked with disdain. I nodded. "And those were nightmares?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Not...exactly. They were sorta..." I shifted uncomfortably. "I liked them. They were funny to me, in the dream."  
  
He laughed. He actually laughed! This was a man that never laughed. "Well, it's not like it was just Kakkorot's family! I killed you too, just tonight." I don't know why I said that. He stopped laughing, but was still obviously amused. "What?" I asked. My father was one who often confused me.  
  
"Your...dreams," he said, not used to saying the word. "They're almost like a Saiyan's life."  
  
He was right, I realized. Destroying things, killing family and friends, it seemed to me like it would fit a Saiyan's life. I felt a strange surge of pride. I respect the Saiyans, and the power they had. They were true warriors, and had been the absolute rulers of the universe. I was proud to be half of one. Even if the dreams were kind of disturbing, they had been good. I had been...laughing. Laughing as the people I slaughtered cried for mercy. Laughing at the power that I held, and that no one could stop me. I couldn't help grinning, remembering the feeling. "Really? Cool..." I said.   
  
I could tell he didn't want to have to say anything esle in this discussion, but I figured he would want to know stuff about me killing him in my dream. I knew he would never ask; it would hurt his pride too much if he showed that he had interest an insignificant hybrid brat. So I decided to continue, even though he would most likely tell me to shut up and get the fuck away from his gravity room.   
  
"Yeah, cause, see, I was laughing the entire time. And having fun. I just remember being...happy. Like what I was doing was a form of recreation. Was that true for the Saiyans?" I knew what his answer would be. I had tried using questions about the Saiyans, once, in order to get to know him a while back, and they had probably come the closest to actually showing him that I cared. So I figured I'd try again, with that approach.  
  
I was right about his reaction. He just stared at me. "You are a moron," he said flatly. He casually looked around and flexed slightly. "Is the gravity up all the way?"  
  
"No," I replied. I mentally sighed. He was going to look down on me now more than ever for being a weakling.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, a slight smirk coming over his features. He knew that I couldn't handle the gravity up all the way yet, but he wanted to torture me with it.  
  
"Because I'm not as strong as you," I said, changing what I had thought of a little bit to make it more appealing to him.   
  
He just "hmph"ed. I sighed and reached for one of the heavier weights. Just mentioning my dream brought it all rushing back to me, and I had to keep my mind of it. Or at least I wanted to. Maybe.   
  
"Stay out of my gravity room from now on, brat. You didn't have permission to be here," he said to me. I was surprised. He didn't swear at me, he didn't yell at me, and he sounded almost nice. Well, in his own Vegeta-way.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here in the first place," I sighed.  
  
"Apologies are meaningless. They don't need to be said. Just don't come in here without permission again," he said.   
  
"Ok... but what can I do when I can't sleep? Any...suggestions?" I asked.  
  
He "hmph"ed again. "You can't come in here without permission from me. If you have permission, than you can," he said, and immediatley started lifting some of his weights.   
  
I felt a slow smile break its way onto my features. "Are you saying...?" I trailed off.  
  
"I said what I meant. Now either shut up or get out," he said. I was amazed. This was the kindest he'd ever been to me. Once you learned to understand the words he said into the words he meant, you realized he could, on occasion, be nice. He was saying that I could come into his gravity room anytime I wanted, as long as I asked him beforehand. He said that for tonight I could stay here, provided I shut up. So I did. And so the next hour was silent, except for the clanging of weights and my gasping for air as I ran around the room at top speed a couple times and performed my excercises. I felt his eyes on me almost the entire time. He was watching me, evaluating every move I made, seeing every mistake I made, and judging me accordingly. I carefully didn't meet his stare, for fear that he would send me out. When I finally stopped a minute to rest and wipe the sweat off my face with a towel, he came over to me and crossed his arms. I raised my eyebrow in question but didn't say anything. My father was one for keeping his word, and I had no doubt he would send me out, just as he had said he would., if I spoke.   
  
"You might actually become something useful if you had better training," he said finally.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but one, I had no idea what to say, and two, he had ordered me not to say a word. I closed my mouth again, thinking. "You're still pathetically weak, it's obvious to see, but you might have...potential," he continued. The last word sounded as if he had to try hard in order to get it out. "Speak," he ordered.  
  
"Well, Goh----um, Kakkorot's older brat does train me hard..." I said finally.  
  
He snorted. "That brat knows nothing about fighting. He has lived too sheltered of a life, and this is his payback for it. He is amost the exact opposite of Kakkorot, in that way."  
  
"Well, if that's true, then my 'potential' is never going to be discovered, and I'll never be able to beat him in a spar or whatever," I said. My mind was a little fuzzy from losing so much sleep over the past week, so I probably sounded a little more stupid than I usually would have. I was barely keeping myself from yawning in front of my dad.   
  
He thought for a moment, and it seemed as though he came to a decision. "Then I suppose that I'll be the one stuck with the job of training you until you can," he said.   
  
My mind was immediatly un-fuzzed. He just...he just offered to train me! This was what I have been waiting for since...since before I can remember... "Dad...I'd...I'd be honored if you would..." I stammared. He'd probably just make fun of me the entire time, and yet...something made me think that he wouldn't. No, I was sure of it. He would act like his normal self, but he would actually train me seriously.  
  
All he did was snort. "Tomorrow night then," he decided, and I could tell it was an order, not a request or a negotiable for me to show up.   
  
I nodded. I got up to leave, when my dad said, "Kid...don't tell either of Kakkorot's brats. They don't need to know. As for your 'mother', I'll tell her. Someday..." I grinned. My father was in one of his very rare almost-joking moods. I nodded again, and went back to my room. I figured I'd be able to get some sleep now. I stared up at the ceiling. I was almost looking foward to tomorrow night, to see who I would kill in my dreamlands, and also looking foward to my new training. I closed my eyes and immediately fell into an exhausted, dreamless slumber.  
  
end  



End file.
